custom_bioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Skin Testing Wiki:Policy/User Pages
=User Pages= Our user page policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their userpages. Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki, and excessive work on it may be considered damaging. Much the same applies to user talk pages and user blogs. User pages Excessive user page editing is defined as over 30 user page edits to less than 100 useful mainspace/template/category edits. (To check your edit count, enter your user name at .) Therefore, it is suggested that users have a 3:10 ratio of user page edits to mainspace edits. (It is understood, however, when users are just joining and that is the first thing they do. Unfortunately, such users may disappear shortly thereafter leaving a legacy of only a userpage. Such circumstances are unfortunate, but there is nothing to prevent them.) However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves and helps organize their contributions. User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. Likewise, the Title template must not be used to make the userpage appear to be a "real" article. Users may use the User infobox template, the generic Infobox template, or some custom template with coding similar to the Character template; however, they may not use the Character template on their user page in order to avoid confusion in the characters category. User talk pages and user blogs "Socializing" in the context of this page and the official Policy Pages refers to dialogue between users that is not about canon or fanon storyline, improving articles, or other constructive activities on this site that will improve the quality of Custom BIONICLE. Use of user talk pages and blog commenting solely for socializing is discouraged. An exception to this rule is that users may invite one another to places like . In other words, discussion on User talk pages or blogs ought to hold some degree of relevance, but unless it seriously deviates from Bionicle, causes problems for others in the wiki, or violates a rule, Staff action will not be taken. It is worth noting that if you wish to send someone a message or wish to reply to theirs, issue your message on the other person's talk page. Remember to sign your message with your signature; either "--~~~~" or a personal signature template. In addition, blogs ought to be about relevant updates or announcements regarding one's personal life, fanon storyline, or wiki-related topics. This includes MOC showcasing. Something else may be considered spam and be treated as such. As such, it would be wise to move blog posts such as these to the Forums where such things belong or simply to discuss them in either the chat feature or another messaging service. In order to prevent an excessive amount of blogs, each user may only create one blog per day.